<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All but in Name by Hot_Mild_Sweet_n_Salty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460346">All but in Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Mild_Sweet_n_Salty/pseuds/Hot_Mild_Sweet_n_Salty'>Hot_Mild_Sweet_n_Salty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShikaSaku Hanami 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dinner Date, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Ugh, i made myself queasy writing this, pure tooth rotting fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Mild_Sweet_n_Salty/pseuds/Hot_Mild_Sweet_n_Salty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru had her in every sense of the word. All except one.</p><p>All he had left was to claim her name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShikaSaku Hanami 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ShikaSaku Hanami 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All but in Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AHHHHHH I'm so sorry this is late!!!! Idk what to say, I don't really have an excuse. All I can say is I hope this disgustingly sweet story makes up for it a little bit!</p><p>Prompt Six- Air in my Lungs (I Need You)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shikamaru was nervous, to say the least. After all, it wasn’t every day a man proposes to the woman of his dreams. He could tell Sakura was worried—he knew if he stayed around her for long periods of time, he would cave under her sharp eyes and tell her his plans early.</p><p>So, he avoided her for two whole weeks, which was a feat when you shared an apartment with said person. </p><p>But today… today was the day. He had asked Ino to help him set it up, and she planned the entire day. Shikamaru went along with it, knowing he stretched out the suspense long enough—he was worried Sakura might give him a beat down if he avoided her much longer. </p><p>When she had gotten back to the village that morning with her genin team, tired from their three-day excursion outside the village, Shikamaru was waiting for her with a bouquet handmade by Ino and warm Manju. Sakura’s smile was dazzling, and Shikamaru couldn’t help but chuckle at the cooing of the teenagers hovering the background. </p><p>Sakura pressed a kiss to his cheek, nuzzling into his shoulder briefly before accepting the flowers and sweet bun. She hummed as she bit into it. </p><p>Shikamaru accompanied them to the tower and waited at the bottom for Sakura to reappear after giving her verbal report. When she did, Shikamaru didn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around her shoulder and pull her close to his side. He was careful to make sure it wasn’t the side he had pocketed the ring, knowing Sakura would feel the box and get curious. </p><p>“You look nice,” she said playfully, hiding her face behind the flowers. Shikamaru squeezed her shoulder. “Special occasion?” </p><p>“If you’re up to it. I know you just got back from a mission, but I had a special day planned for you.” She laughed, leaning more of her weight against him affectionately.</p><p>“Absolutely.” </p><p>Sakura knew something was up with him. Avoiding her for two weeks, only to be her welcoming party when she entered the village with flowers and a warm treat? That was unlike him. At first, she was worried that he may be contemplating breaking up with her. She noticed that along with avoiding her all hours of the night, he spent his day having secret conversations with her friends and teammates, and pretending he was leaving whenever she appeared an asked what was going on.  She couldn’t help but wonder if she had done something to upset him. She spent many a day reflecting on her relationship with him, on any conversations they had. </p><p>The last time they had a disagreement was months ago, when Sakura first got her team. Shikamaru was upset that she seemed to stop paying attention to him, instead spending every moment of free time she had with the new genin. She understood where he was coming from—it occurred to her that they hadn’t eaten a single meal together for nearly a month. </p><p>But after that, Sakura made it a point to set aside at least two days a week to spend with Shikamaru, and even regularly invited him to have breakfast or lunch with her and the teenagers. He usually denied, having to be at the tower, since he was the Naruto’s right-hand-man, but that didn’t stop him from occasionally dropping in on practice and giving tips of his own. </p><p>When he suddenly stopped talking to her one day… even the genin noticed she was often distracted with her own thoughts. </p><p>But his appearance, clutching flowers she was certain we almost identical to the ones he had given her on their first date, made her ecstatic. She missed him, and his quick wit and sharp grins. His hand in hers was warm and rough, reminding her of home. </p><p>He took her to all her favorite stops and shops. They went to the bathhouse and had a couples massage, took her to her favorite clothes shop and had her pick out an all new outfit. He went with her to her favorite book shop, and then they had tea at Rioko’s and talked about her new book.</p><p>They took a nap at home after that, her cradled in the warmth of his body. She fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat under her ear. <br/>
He awoke her gently, with a warm cup of black tea—made with two sugars and a splash of cream, just how she liked it—and told her to get ready. She wore the new dress and sandals he had bought her and painted her face in a delicate, natural look. Shikamaru had changed out of his turtleneck and tan slacks from earlier into a nicer, crisper outfit. The button down was tucked into his black (those are <em>tight</em>) slacks and the matching vest hung open.</p><p>She looped her arm through his, and they went to a restaurant in the Akimichi district that was renown through the village for its romantic atmosphere. It was popular for first dates—it was where Shikamaru took Sakura the first time, and her stomach bubbled with excitement at their return. </p><p>The host was waiting for them, leading them to a booth in the back. Dinner passed quickly, filled with lighthearted banter and subtle under-the-table flirting. Dessert was upon them, and Shikamaru was filled with sudden apprehension.</p><p>At that moment, as Sakura stared at him through hooded lashes, her lower lip caught between her teeth, Shikamaru was… afraid. What if Sakura denied him? Would it put a strain on their relationship? Would she dump him on the spot? </p><p>But… Shikamaru loved Sakura more than the stars in the sky. She was his, in every sense of the word. Excepting, of course, by name. He knew she loved him, he could feel it in ever thump of her heart, every brush of her fingers, ever flutter of her lashes. Every time she laughed at his words, patched his wounds, sighed his name, he could feel that she loved him just as much as he did. </p><p>Reassurance in mind, Shikamaru took a deep breath to still his nerves and stood. Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes, confused. Grabbing her hands, he led her to stand and pulled her closer to the open space between their booth and the nearest table. The sound of people dining fell quiet, all eyes on them. Shikamaru licked his lips. </p><p>“Sakura,” he began. He couldn’t keep the nervous warble from his voice. “Sakura, we’ve known each other for going on fifteen years. Eight of those years, I was lucky enough to be your special person. Together… we won a war. We moved in together, we adopted a cat together, and I can confidently say that you’re mine in every sense of the way, just as much as I am yours. There’s just one problem.” <br/>
A bead of sweat rolled down the back of his neck. He could see Sakura’s heart fluttering in her chest. Slowly, oh so slowly, Shikamaru lowered himself to one knee. </p><p>“Haruno Sakura, you are my everything. You are the sun and the stars that I orbit. You are the garden that feeds me, the sun I sleep under, the air I breath, the sky I admire every day. But, there’s one more thing I need from you before I have everything I need to be happy. I need you to be my wife.” Tears streaked her cheeks, lightly smudging the liner beneath her eyes. “Sakura, marry me?”</p><p>A sob broke out of her chest, and she tackled him backwards in a hug. The cheers around them were deafening in the moment, but the pin-haired beauty laying atop his chest was the only thing Shikamaru cared about in that moment. </p><p>“Of <em>course</em>,” she whispered into his ear. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Manjū was derived from a type of mochi (蒸餅), or pounded rice cake, that has existed in China for a long time. It was originally called Mantou in Chinese, but became known as manjū when it came to Japan. In 1341, a Japanese envoy that came back from China brought back mantou with him and started to sell it as nara-manjū. It is said that this was the origin of Japanese manjū. Since then, it has been eaten for nearly 700 years by Japanese people. Now it can be found in many Japanese sweet shops. Its low price is a reason that it is popular.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>